Saving Me
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story is AU and begins directly after the plane crash where Marty and Todd were stranded in Llantano County in winter weather. This is my version of how the events SHOULD HAVE unfolded.  Subplot : Blair and Patrick
1. The Plane Crash

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU and begins directly after the plane crash where Marty and Todd were stranded in Llantano County in winter weather. This is my version of how the events SHOULD HAVE unfolded.

~*~o~*~

She saw the moments of her life pass before her eyes as their plane was falling from the sky. All of her memories were jumbled together in an incredible rush- the untimely death of her parents, the moment the doctors had told her she had lupus, the night she and Todd had made love, the gang-rape she had suffered at Spring Fling, the love affair she had shared with Patrick- all of it came back to her in flashes, then suddenly, without warning, they hit the earth. What followed was painful silence. She was scared to breathe as every muscle and joint on her body had been jarred from the impact. "Marty," she heard a voice urgently say.

She pushed her hair from her eyes to see Todd sitting in the seat next to her. He looked dazed as he too tried to catch his breath. "We made it," he said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I- I think so. Yes," she said as she tried to get her bearings.

"I am worried about the pilot. I'm not sure if he's okay," Todd said as he unhooked his seatbelt and rose from his seat. "Lemme go check on him."

"Okay, Todd. Be careful," Marty warned as there were pieces of debris and twisted metal from the plane crash strewn everywhere. Although she and Todd were both uninjured except for some mild scrapes and bruises, she didn't want Todd to be hurt when exploring the interior of the plane.

Todd went to check on the pilot but came back a few minutes later with a grave look upon his face. "He didn't survive," Todd said solemnly. "He's dead, Marty."

"Are you sure?" Marty demanded.

Todd nodded. "We crashed into a snow drift. I'm not even sure where we are. All I know is that it's winter, we have very little provisions to survive, and I dunno if anyone is gonna find us before we freeze to death," Todd said as intense gusts of frigid air howled through the twisted metal which made up the wreckage of what had once been Todd's plane.

Marty scurried around the interior of the plane, gathering what provisions she could get her hands on, including a sleeping bag and a flashlight. "We'll be alright, Todd. We just gotta go find help and some sort of shelter for the night," Marty told him.

"Ohhh yeah? Well, I don't think there is a Holiday Inn around here anywhere close, Marty. Do you suggest we sleep here in this broken-down plane that's getting buried beneath the snow? Or out there in nearest snow drift?" Todd quipped.

"I am taking this flashlight and going outside to look for a road. If I can't find a road, maybe there's some sort of shelter nearby. This plane is in bad condition. If we stay here, we are likely to freeze. Are you going with me or not?"

Neither of them were really dressed for freezing cold weather conditions, but Todd knew they really had no choice. They had to go out and look for help or some sort of shelter before nightfall came and it got dark and the temperature would plummet even more. "Whatever, Marty. Let's go. But remind me never again to offer my services when it comes to little kids, planes, and YOU," he stated with an annoyed look.

"No one twisted your arm and made you help today, Todd. You offered your plane so we could help that little boy get to the hospital for his kidney transplant all on your own," Marty reminded him with a spark of anger.

"Yes. Well, after this I am giving up doing good deeds cold-turkey," he hissed. "Look where it always gets me! Almost dead!"

They started to climb out of the wreckage together when Todd suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Here, take my gloves, Marty," he offered. "You don't want your hands to get cold."

"No, I'll be okay," she refused.

"Take them!" he insisted. "You need your hands far more than I do! You're a doctor. You need your fingers. What do I use mine for, besides counting my money?"

Before she could protest again, he tossed them at her. He wasn't taking 'no' for an answer, so she had no choice but to put them on. They were rather large on her, but ever-so-warm. She put them on gratefully and followed Todd out into the snow.

~*~o~*~

It was a happy day for Blair and Patrick. They'd gone to her appointment at the hospital for the latest ultrasound. They were both anxious to see their little baby. She was just approaching her eighth month, and she was bursting with excitement for their child's arrival. "Do you think the baby will cooperate today and let us see if it's a boy or girl?" Blair asked Patrick as they sat in the waiting room together, holding hands.

"I sure hope so. He or she sure is an active little thing," said Patrick, as he lay his big hand over the mound of Blair's tummy.

"That's why I have a sneaking suspicion that maybe we are having a little boy," Blair said as she looked up into Patrick's dark-brown eyes. "I think he's going to be as active as his daddy."

"Ohhhh you think, do you? Maybe it's just a wild little girl like her mother," Patrick teased her.

"Whatever the case, I love this little one already," Blair said as she wrapped her arms around Patrick. "I know the circumstances have been less than ideal, but I am so happy, Patrick. Thank you for giving me this baby."

"We are really lucky, Blair. Not only do you have your adorable little daughter Starr, but you and I are about to have this new little one as well. Right now I feel like the happiest man alive."

Blair wanted to kiss him at that moment, but she hestitated. In the end, she pressed her lips to his cheek and let them linger there. As she held him, she wanted to never let him go. Patrick made her so happy and she always felt so at ease with him. She knew she had no right to feel this way, because he was dating Marty, but part of Blair wanted Patrick for herself. She was carrying his baby and sharing the joy of parenthood with him, but unfortunately, that's as far as went. She had no real claim to him.

"Blair, Patrick... it's time for the ultrasound," Larry called out as they were holding one another in the waiting room.

"Be right there," Blair called out as Patrick helped her to her feet. She wasn't exactly having the easist time of getting around right now as she approached her due date. The baby was so large. She hadn't even carried Starr this far considering her little daughter had been born prematurely.

Minutes later, Blair was lying on an exam table as the technician preformed the ultrasound. "There's the baby," the doctor told Blair and Patrick with a smile. Blair watched as her little one moved it's tiny arms and legs upon the screen.

"Is... is he or she okay?" Blair asked worriedly. Her greatest fear as that something would go wrong in the pregnancy, just as it had with Starr.

"He's just great. And such an active little guy," the ultrasound technician assured both Blair and Patrick.

"He?" Patrick said with excitement. "We're having a boy?"

"Yes," answered the technician.

"Did you hear that, Blair? We are having a boy!" Patrick stated happily.

"Ohhh I am so happy," Blair said with tears in her eyes. "Starr is having a baby brother."

Looking at Blair, Patrick bent forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. He wanted to kiss her tears away, but he didn't dare. As strong as his feelings were for her, he could not act on them. She was married to Todd, and he was dating Marty. As much as he longed to share the full extent of his joy with Blair, Patrick held himself back.

"What are we going to name him?" Blair asked as she wiped at the happy tears that fell from her eyes.

"I think we should name him Brendan Patrick Thornhart," he suggested. "What do you think of that?"

"I love it," Blair answered as she lovingly caressed her stomach. "I love you, baby Brendan."

After the ultrasound was over, the technician stepped out, and Patrick helped Blair adjust her clothing. She slipped her arms around him, holding quietly him for awhile. She wanted to ask him to take her home and hold her all night, but she had no right to ask it of him. He wasn't hers to hold anymore; he was involved with Marty. And although Blair was still legally married to Todd, their marriage was in shambles. They were fighting a legal battle over Starr as they would soon be getting a divorce.

"Are you okay, Blair?" Patrick asked with concern as she clung to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she whispered. "Just tired."

"Perhaps I should get you home. You need some rest," he said quietly. Holding hands, they left the hospital together.

~*~o~*~

As the wind howled and slapped against their cheeks with it's intensity, Todd and Marty trudged along, looking for a road or any sign of a shelter. "Look... up ahead! It looks like a small house... or maybe it's just an old shack," said Todd as he pointed out a building on the horizon.

"Hurry! Maybe they have a phone!" Marty responded as they quickened their steps.

They found it to be an old shack of some sort, full of old broken-down equipment. The walls were solid and the floor was constructed of sturdy wood. The glass on all the windows was intact so it would make a decent shelter. Unfortunately, there was no fireplace or blankets. All they had to keep warm was the sleeping bag and a couple of tarps Todd had torn down from the walls. Staying warm when the temperature dropped was going to be a challenge, but at least they were no longer at the mercy of the wind. "Look, Todd, I found a little lantern," Marty said happily as she was sifting through the junk.

"I have a couple of matches left," stated Todd. "Bring it here and let's see if I can light it."

Thankfully, Todd was able to get the latern lit just about the same time darkness struck. They had a little light now and the glowing warmth of the lantern was useful for keeping their fingers warm. "Great, now we can see each other freeze to death now," quipped Todd.

"We aren't going to freeze to death, Todd," Marty tried to reassure him. "They are going to realize the plane went down, and then they'll rescue us."

"Don't be so sure about that. We are out in the middle of nowhere. We can melt snow for water, but we have no food."

Even as he said the words, he had pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket. "Here, you should eat that," he told her quietly.

"No, we should share it," she disagreed as she tried to split the bar in half but it was frozen solid. She handed it back to him as she hadn't the strength to break it into pieces.

Todd picked up nearby hammer and slammed it against the candy bar. He handed Marty a majority of the pieces. He took a few slivers for himself and ate them quickly. "You should have eaten some, too," Marty said as she picked up the small pieces of frozen chocolate and savored them.

Sitting there across from him, Marty was shivering. The warmth of the lantern just wasn't enough. As her teeth shattered, Todd knew he had to get her warm. "Come here, Marty. Get under the sleeping bag with me," Todd encouraged.

"No, I- I'll be fine," she insisted as she huddled under a tarp.

"Listen, if you want to survive tonight, we have to use our body heat to stay warm. The temperature is going to continue to drop, and we have to stay alive..."

"Todd, I can't."

"I promise... I am not going to touch you...in that way. I only want to keep you warm," he swore. "Please Marty. I'm so cold, and I know you are, too. If we huddle together, the cold will ease, and we can get some sleep. In the morning, we can try to find help."

Looking at him warily with big blue eyes, Marty was torn. The warmth of his arms was so tempting. Finally, her need to be warm again won out. She crawled under the sleeping bag with Todd, bringing the tarp with her. He wrapped both around them as he caressed her hair, and she rested her cheek against his chest. She let out a little sigh as blessed warmth began to settle over her. "I'm so sleepy," she whispered.

"Go to sleep. I'm going to keep you safe," Todd promised. "Somehow... someway, I am gonna get us out of this mess..."

"Thank you, Todd," she said quietly.

Todd's stomach grumbled with hunger as he held Marty close against his chest. Softly he caressed her hair. Memories flooded him of their one and only time together; that sweet, magical night. She had begged him to stay and hold her, but he had left. He had been a fool to have denied her that comfort and the shelter of his embrace, but not tonight. Tonight he would hold her and enjoy every second of it. Despite their precarious situation, he was thankful for these moments he had her in his arms. He lay awake a long time later, savoring having her in his embrace. Eventually, he too fell asleep, feeling safe, warm, and content.


	2. Savin' Me

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU and begins directly after the plane crash where Marty and Todd were stranded in Llantano County in winter weather. This is my version of how the events SHOULD HAVE unfolded.

~*~o~*~

When Todd awakened the next morning, his cheeks were chilled but the rest of him was quite warm. In fact he felt extremely warm and snug with Marty in his arms. All night long he had held her, and they had kept each other from freezing. He placed a gentle kiss atop of her head, knowing she wasn't awake yet. The feel of her sweet flesh against his, and the scent of her perfume made his cock stir. Knowing how quickly he was becoming aroused, Todd struggled to control his urges. He knew Marty would freak out if she awakened to find that he had an erection.

With the wind howling outside the shack, Todd continued to hold Marty close in his embrace. Suddenly, his stomach growled. He was so hungry he could barely think straight. If they didn't find food soon, he was going to become an angry bear.

It wasn't long after his stomach grumbled when Marty started to stir in his embrace. Her tangled blond curls were trailed across his chest where she rested. When she came to full awareness, she was embarrassed to find how close she was to Todd, all snuggled up against him.

Immediately she sat up under the sleeping bag, her eyes large and luminous. She placed her gaze onto Todd. "About last night..." she said softly.

"We only did it to survive," Todd said to her gently. "We had to do it, Marty. We needed to keep warm."

Marty had a frown on her face, because somehow she felt that she had just betrayed Patrick. She and Patrick had been dating the past few months, although he still had feelings for Blair. A great deal of the time, Patrick was absorbed with Blair and the baby, and Marty had often felt left out.

"Yes, we only did it to keep warm," Marty said softly as she looked into Todd's eyes. Despite the words, Marty knew it wasn't entirely true. She had loved being in Todd's arms. Somehow it had felt so right. Now that there was some distance between them, all she wanted was to go back into his embrace. In the circle of his arms, she had felt safe and warm and content. Although she had always tried to push her feelings for Todd aside, her heart was longing for him right now. She ached inside her soul with how much she needed him. It was truly unfair, because she should feel nothing for him but hatred. After the cruelty he had cast upon her, she should despise him... but there was more. So much more... and it scared her.

"I'm going back to the plane to look for food. You stay here where it's at least half-way warm," Todd told Marty as he reached for his gloves and shoved his hands into them. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. We need to find something to eat, so we can keep our strength up and go out searching for a road."

Marty stood up, looking at Todd with worry stamped across her face. "Be careful, Todd. It's so cold out there."

"Worried about me, Marty?" he asked her with a teasing grin.

"No... uhhhh... I just don't want to find your body later, frozen in some snow drift," she said with a little shrug. She turned away, doing everything in her power so he wouldn't see her true feelings for him.

"Whatever. Just stay inside, stay under the sleeping bag, and don't leave until I come back," Todd commanded.

With those words he left the shack and stepped outside into the bitter cold. The wind bit against his skin as he walked through the countless mounds of snow toward the direction of the plane. He just had to find food. He and Marty wouldn't last long without something to eat.

After Todd left, Marty remained huddled underneath the thick sleeping bag. She hoped Todd would be alright out there. She tried not to worry as she closed her eyes. Scary thoughts came to her. What if no one found them? What if they were never rescued? Could they survive here much longer, with no food and the freezing temperatures? Was she going to die here with Todd?

She felt like crying, but no tears would come. Where was Todd? Hadn't he been gone a long time already? What if he got lost out there? What if he was paralyzed from the cold and lying within a snow drift? The thought of him suffering truly bothered her. After the hurt he had caused her, she shouldn't care if the man went through hell, but she truly did. Her feelings for Todd were so intense that they scared her.

Just when she was about to bundle up and go out looking for him, Todd had returned. He had snow covering his jacket. He shook off all the snow and gave Marty a a little grin. "I found some crackers on the plane," he told her. "It isn't much, but it's all that I could find."

He took off his gloves which were damp from the snow and lay them aside. He sat down next to Marty and presented her with the box of crackers. "They look delicious," Marty stated, and they truly did. She was so hungry that she would have eaten almost anything at that point and been thankful for it.

"I think we should ration them," Todd said to her. "We can eat a third of the box now, then a third at night-time. In the morning we will eat what's left, considering it's all we have."

Marty nodded because they honestly had no other choice. They had to be careful with what little food they had and keep their strength up as they waited for rescue. "Do you think anyone is looking for us yet?" Marty asked as she opened the box of crackers and withdrew a small handful.

"I dunno, but I hope so. It's a winter wonderland out there, and I couldn't see a road. All I saw was miles and miles of freakin snow and the plane is nearly covered in it. I didn't find anything else we could use to keep warm such as blankets... but I did find some matches. I am going to melt some snow later so we'll have water."

"Thank you, Todd... for taking good care of me," she said to him sincerely while gazing into his eyes.

Todd stopped munching on his handful of crackers when he heard her words. "I want to keep you safe, Marty, but I'm not sure how long I can do that. Once the food is gone and the matches, we don't have much of a chance..."

"Please don't talk that way. We'll get out of this alive. We'll be rescued," Marty said as she shivered.

"Come here, Marty. Get under the sleeping bag with me again. I need to keep you warm," Todd encouraged.

She hestitated, but only a second this time, then came over to where he was seated and settled herself in his arms. He wrapped the sleeping bag and the tarps around them and held her close. "I'm so afraid..." she admitted.

"I'll protect you," he promised. "And I'll get you out of this alive if it's the last thing I ever do..."

"It's the least I can do, after how I've hurt you," Todd whispered as he caressed her hair.

Marty turned slightly, leaning into him. He closed his eyes, feeling the soft brush of her lips against his. He tangled his fingers into her hair as he pulled her closer and responded to her kiss. When the kiss became one of passion, Todd pulled her into his lap. It was seemed as though he had been starving for her kisses more than he had been starving for food. The kiss went on and on, but abruptly Marty had pulled away, lost in a state of deep confusion.

Todd tried to pull her back onto his lap, but she resisted. "You have feelings for me, and you can't run from them!" he told her.

She turned and looked at him with huge tears shining in her dark-blue eyes. "But what about Patrick and Blair?" she questioned.

"Well, they are having a kid together. They've probably forgot all about us," reminded Todd.

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile, back in Llanview, Patrick and Blair were feeling guilty about spending the night together. After the doctor's appointment and ultrasound, Patrick had taken Blair home, but he hadn't been able to say good night to her. They had ended up in each other's arms as they had finally given in to their feelings for one another. "I've betrayed Margaret," Patrick said to Blair sadly that morning as he slipped on his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Patrick," Blair said tearfully because she had been the one who had begged him to stay.

"Blair, we need to talk," Patrick said as she put on her robe and he zipped up his jeans.

Blair nodded as the tears rushed from her eyes. She was scared to death of what he was going to say. "Let's go downstairs... and we'll talk about this," she said quietly as she couldn't be in this room where they had just made love to one another.

"Alright," he agreed as they left the bedroom together.

Blair and Patrick had no sooner entered the living room when the doorbell rang. "I'll get that," Blair said as she walked over to answer the door.

It was Bo Buchanan. "Bo," Blair said with surprise. "What's going on?"

Bo looked over to see Patrick standing close by in the living room. "Patrick, I'm glad you're both here," Bo called out.

Patrick looked concerned as he joined Blair at the door. "I need to talk to both of you. Are you aware that Marty went with Todd on his private jet to Philadelphia yesterday?" Bo asked.

"No, why would Margaret go anywhere with Todd?" Patrick asked with a frown.

"Doctor Wolek said that there was a small boy who needed a transplant, but the hospital jet had already gone out on a mission, so Todd offered his private jet to save the child's life. Marty went with him as the little boy's doctor. Well, they made it to Philadelphia just fine and got the boy to the hospital, but on the way back, the plane went off the radar," Bo explained. "I'm afraid to have to tell you this, but the plane crashed..."

"Ohhh my God!" Blair gasped.

"Where are they?" Patrick cried out.

"We aren't exactly sure, but we are sending a search party to the area right now to look for them," Bo answered.

"I'm going, too," Patrick said as he grabbed his coat.

"So am I," Blair insisted.

"No, Blair. You need to stay here," Patrick told her. "You're pregnant."

"I'll be alright, Patrick! I need to go. Todd is Starr's father. I'm getting dressed and I'm going."

Although Patrick didn't like the thought of Blair coming along in her condition, he knew it would do no good to argue with her. She rushed uptairs and got ready. Patrick took her arm with reluctance as they prepared to leave Llanview with Bo and the rescue team in search of Todd and Marty.


	3. Rescued

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU and begins directly after the plane crash where Marty and Todd were stranded in Llantano County in winter weather. This is my version of how the events SHOULD HAVE unfolded.

~*~o~*~

On the plane ride to the crash site, Patrick and Blair held hands while they cuddled. The pilot took them high over Llantano County. There was snow everywhere as far as the eye could see. It looked like a winter wonderland.

"Blair, we need to talk," Patrick said as he gazed into her eyes.

Blair nodded. She needed to know where they stood. She knew she probably didn't hold a candle in his heart compared to Marty. Todd had always wanted Marty and never her. Why should Patrrick be any different?

"I want to be with you, but I don't want to hurt Marty," Patrick stated. "I want to raise our son together."

"What are you saying, Patrick?" Blair questioned as she searched his eyes.

"I'm saying I love you, Blair."

"I love you, too."

"What about Todd?" he asked.

"Todd won't even touch me, because I am carrying your child. He's never going to get over the fact that I slept with you when I thought he was dead," Blair reminded.

"So now I gotta think of a way to break it to Marty gently that I love you and I'd like to share my life with you..." Patrick said to Blair. "She's already been through so much. I hate to be the one to break her heart again."

~*~o~*~

Todd had gone out looking for firewood. They were both so cold, and he needed to melt some snow so they'd have water. Marty had stayed behind in the shack, feeling worried as a great deal of time had passed. Was Todd lost out there in the chilling snow? Had something happened to him?

"Todd!" Marty gasped when he finally stumbled inside. She realized immediately that he was suffering from hypothermia. He collapsed in the corner as he tried to speak to her but his words made very little sense.

"Marty, I- uhhhh... so cold..." he mumbled.

She rushed to his side, taking his hands into hers and removing his frozen gloves. She pressed her fingers to his wrist to discover his pulse was weak and erratic. When Todd closed his eyes, his breathing was slow and shallow. Marty panicked. She began slapping his cheeks, trying to wake him. "Open your eyes, Todd. Stay with me!" Marty yelled.

Todd only moaned as Marty grabbed hold of his collar and shook him. His head rolled backward onto his left shoulder as he went deeper into an unconscious state. Marty feared he'd fall into a coma and die. She had to take drastic measures to save his life. She had to get his cold, damp clothing off and warm him with her own body heat. Undressing Todd wouldn't be easy as he was lethargic and uncooperative.

She managed to get his coat off and undid the buttons of his shirt, exposing his bare chest. She then worked quickly to unzip his pants and pull them down his legs. His pants had to come off as they were cold and wet from the snow. She tossed his pants aside as she looked at him, nearly naked. The only article of clothing that remained was his boxers, and she had to get those off, too. His chest, neck, and groin were the parts of his body she must warm first.

"I gotta do this..." Marty said as she slid his boxers down and worked them passed his hips. Even though she was trying to save his life, Marty couldn't help but get an eyeful of Todd's seriously gorgeous body. After she had him completely naked, she worked to remove her own clothing. Skin to skin contact would be needed to save his life. She just had to get him warmed up again. If not, he was going to die.

"Don't die on me, Todd! Not now... not till I've told you how much I love you," she said with determination as she lay down next to him. She curled up against his body, rubbing his neck and chest, trying to return much-needed warmth to his clammy flesh. She pressed her lower body to his in an attempt to warm his groin as well. Whether or not her efforts were working, she could not tell. She kept talking to Todd, telling him not to give up and leave her, but he wasn't responding. She pulled the sleeping bag and tarps over the two of them, hoping her body heat would be enough to revive Todd.

"Please Todd... PLEASE wake up!" Marty coaxed him. When all else failed, she began kissing his neck, then his chest. She'd do anything to save him.

Her lips went lower on his body, toward his navel ... and suddenly Todd tensed. She felt his fingers moving in her hair. "Marty?" he murmured.

Her sudden tears wet his skin. "Yes.. yes! You're ALIVE," she said as she started kissing her way back up his chest again. She sat up slightly and looked into his eyes.

"You almost died on me," she said sorrowfully.

"Why are you naked? And on top of me?" Todd asked, still slightly disoriented. "Were you going down on me just now?"

"No, Todd. I was just uhhhh... trying to get you warm again. I- uhhh..." she responded as she appeared flustered.

"Well, uhhh... it worked. I'm warm. Actually, you've made me incredibly HOT," Todd stated as he shifted uncomfortably under the sleeping bag as Marty's kisses had caused him to get an immense erection.

"Todd..." she said as she too came to realize that his throbbing male flesh was pressed insistently against her inner thigh.

"I'm still cold, Marty. I think you need to kiss me again," he said as his fingers tangled in her hair and he brought his lips to hers.

Todd's flesh was still chilled, but as they kissed, he began warming up. He moaned as his limbs started to tingle and the blood rushed through all of his extremities. He slid his tongue into Marty's sweet mouth as the hard ridge of his cock stirred against her lower body. He knew he had to have her. He had been so close to death, but she had saved him. Their time was limited as their food supply was nearly gone as were the matches.

Finally, he broke from their hot, erotic kiss, staring into Marty's midnight blue eyes. Gently he traced her lower lip with his fingertip. "I need you, Marty. I want to make love to you..." he told her. "We are both going to die here... and I don't want to leave this world before I show you once more just how much I love you."

"I love you, too, Todd," she admitted to him. "Please make love to me."

She slipped her arms around him tighter as he positioned their bodies, so she felt the hard, insistent tip of his erection against her opening. They hadn't had much foreplay, but he found her to be incredibly wet and welcoming as he settled her down over his cock. "Todd," she cried out as she lowered herself onto him, feeling his thick length entering her snug channel.

"You feel amazing, baby," he said as he grasped her hips and helped her position herself in his lap.

She pressed her face against the spot where his shoulder met his neck as she began to suck upon his sensitive skin. He held onto her tightly, moving her up and down upon his swollen cock. He wasn't going to last long; it had been so long for him, and she was incredibly tight. "Marty... ohhhh God!" Todd groaned, feeling her slick walls clench down on him. He was so close, and he wanted her to cum, too. He teased her little clit with his fingers, lightly pinching it until she cried out and suddenly spilled her juices all down his cock. As she tightened up on him again and again in a delicious orgasm, Todd too reached his climax. He shot his seed into her in a rush as he cried out her name.

After it was over, Marty collapsed against Todd's chest as he tenderly stroked her hair. "I love you so much, Marty. Never forget that. No matter what happens..." Todd murmured to her.

Todd and Marty were sharing the afterglow of the sweetness of their lovemaking when the door of the shack burst open with a gust of frosty winter air. Blair and Patrick walked in. Looks of shock were mirrored on both of their faces when they saw Marty naked atop Todd with only part of the sleeping bag covering their bodies.

"Ohhh my God!" Blair gasped.

Patrick didn't say anything at all, just turned and walked back out into the cold. Quickly, Blair followed after him. As Blair and Patrick stood outside the shack, Blair said to Patrick, "Marty and Todd? Wh- what do you think of that?"

Patrick just shook his head. "Blair, we shouldn't worry about them. We have a son to raise."

He turned and looked into her beautiful amber eyes. He pulled her to him and held her close in his embrace. As the wind blew gusts of snow in their direction, they shared a passionate kiss.

Back inside the shack, Marty and Todd hurried to get dressed. "Ohhh my God, I can't believe they found us... and they saw us, you know... naked and having sex," Marty said with embarrassment.

"Technically we had just finished having sex," Todd stated with a devilish chuckle.

"Whatever... still they saw us... I was naked and on top of you... and you were still inside me."

"I know," Todd said in a sexy voice as he reached out and tried to grab her in his arms again.

"Todd, stop it!" Marty cried out. "They're here to rescue us... and what are they going to THINK? You're married to Blair and I'm SUPPOSED TO BE with Patrick."

"You and I both know that I don't love Blair. I haven't sleep with her in over a year, and she and I are getting a divorce," Todd reminded.

"And about you and Patrick... Well, you tell me, Marty. You just made love to me and told me you love me..."

"I do. I do love you, Todd. I always have..." Marty admitted as she looked into his eyes.

A huge happy smile came to Todd's face. "So there you have your answer. McPoet loses out. You're mine," he said as he reached for Marty and tugged her into his arms. "Thank you for saving me, in every sense of the word."

"Don't thank me yet, Todd. We need to get you to a hospital... to make sure you don't have any frostbite on your-."

"On my what?" he smirked. "It was working just fine a few minutes ago!"

Marty blushed as she slipped on her coat. "No, not that! I was talking about your hands."

"Ohhh they'll be fine, you can kiss em all better on our way back to Llanview," Todd told her with a wink. He put on his jacket and together they left the shack.


End file.
